Nunca dejó de llover
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Me besó y me dijo que desapareciera. Que amor tan retorcido. Shizaya. Enjoy!


_Hey~_

 _Os dejo un poco de Drama con Shizaya, con el fic "El paraje en el que nunca dejó de llover", con mi idea pero los personajes no son míos._

 _Warning: Hay Ooc y otras cosas extrañas._

 _Espero que sus guste._

 _LET's GO!_

* * *

 _-Realmente eso no tuvo ninguna gracia.-Añadió finalmente el bartender rubio agradeciendo con un cabeceo la bebida que Celty le ofrecía._

 _-¿Estás seguro de eso Shizuo?-Shinra, el señor de la casa, alternaba la mirada entre su esposa Celty y su rubio invitado, el cual bebía con los ojos cerrados. Él solo asintió y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse._

 _-[No creo que haya perdido la cabeza]-Intervino Celty mientras tomaba asiento al lado del Kishitani y ambos miraban a Shizuo irse._

 _-Celty…-Habló el esposo recargándose en el pecho de su hermosa pero descabezada mujer. -Siento que…. Muy en el fondo-Profundamente y lejos.-Me duele.-La dullahan le acarició los cabellos y le cubrió los ojos con la mano._

 _-[A veces es mejor no ver]-_

-Al parecer no tendremos buen dia hoy Iza-niii-Kururi le pellizco la mejilla a su hermana, le quitó las gafas y se sentó sobre ella tapándole la cara con un almohada. Izaya viéndolas hacer el paripé en el sofá, quiso reprenderlas desde la mesa del salón donde trabajaba, o trataba de hacerlo.

-Ya dijeron que hoy llovería.-Se limitó a decir el mayor de los Orihara presentes. Se masajeó las sienes tratando de que las ideas fluyeran, las vacaciones no le estaban cayendo muy bien, su mente y la hoja que trataba de llenar con palabras seguía en blanco.

Quiso darse un tiempo con su trabajo por miedo a morir, literalmente de sueño y estrés toda esa tensión hizo estragos en su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo...-Comentó tras unos instantes, después de haber abierto la ventana y ver la lluvia caer sin cansancio, la sensación de frío, el olor a tierra húmeda, sentir las puntas de los dedos salpicadas por el llovizno. Quiso quedarse mirando a la nada, a través del tormento que caía fuera.

Le embargaba una sensación de nostalgia mezclada con desconcierto, y a decir verdad, se sentía un poco en paz.

El haber comprado un piso lejos del bullicio del centro de Shinjuku, con fachada moderna de colores grises y negros, y sobre todo, el estar viviendo con sus hermanas, compartiendo la mayoría de los días, y en contadas veces noches hasta que amanecía, todo eso le daba diversas y extrañas sensaciones.

La lluvia se intensificó formando una cortina que impedía la visibilidad, a su juicio, a mas de dos metros de una persona, estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando divisó algo al final de la calle moviéndose rápidamente que captó su atención.

-¡Salgo un segundo!-Pero las chicas oyeron la mitad de la oración junto con un fuerte portazo, posiblemente de la corriente de aire.

Al estar en el portal, no quiso coger el paraguas porque supo que sería inútil, acabaría empapado quisiera o no.

Caminó como pudo sintiendo los pies y piernas húmedos, los hombros pesados y el pelo pegado en la frente, por fin divisó aquello que le interesaba, alguien parado en medio de la lluvia, de pie sin moverse.

Reconoció la ropa, aunque mojada, seguía siendo muy estrafalario y raro de ver, el pelo del color original como si ese hombre hubiera viajado atrás en el tiempo, como si Shizuo Heiwajima al verle no le hubiera conocido, pero sí lo hizo, se limitaron a mirarse con sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Izaya acercándose, la lluvia más cerca del bartender se le hizo más densa y fuerte. Heiwajima seguía igual de sorprendido, su expresión mantenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

-No lo sé.-Contestó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y siento agua correr dentro de los pantalones. -Llegué después de un largo paseo.-Una de las muchas veces que Izaya no podía comprender la naturaleza del monstruo, se limitó a seguir observando como la lluvia lo devoraba.

-Por cortesía te haría pasar a secarte en mi casa.-Dijo el informante dando la espalda al más alto y comenzando a desaparecer entre el temporal. Izaya supo que Shizuo le había seguido cuanto topó con él al estar abriendo la puerta de casa.

-Quédate aquí.-Habló el moreno cuando ambos estuvieron en la entrada encharcando el suelo. -¡Kururi Mairu! ¿Podrían traer toallas?-Las chicas se movieron porque hubo ruido de arrastrar muebles, golpes de puertas y chirridos metálicos.

Cuando llegaron, ni la más poco expresiva escondió su sorpresa.

-¿Shizuo-san?-Mairu le tendió la toalla pero no dejaba de mirarle el pelo, lo recordaba un poco más llamativo. -Iza-ni. ¿Qué hace aquí?-Kururi le secaba el pelo a su hermano que se había sentado en el primer escalón de los que llevaban al piso de arriba.

-Me lo encontré abajo.-Izaya procedió al salón y los tres restantes le siguieron.

-¿Debería preparar el baño?-Preguntó la de gafas mientras sostenía la pesada chaqueta de su hermano mayor, el peludo le daba una excelente propiedad absorbente.

-Sería buena idea.-Intervino Shizuo quitándose los calcetines. -No quiero seguir inundandoos la casa.-Dejó las gafas de sol con agua seca en los cristales en la mesa y se desabrochó el chaleco dejándolo así.

-Yo voy.-Izaya, que iba completamente descalzo, al pisar un charco dio un patinazo, Shizuo lo cazó del brazo quedando ambos sentados en suelo.

Mairu se retiró con las piezas empapadas y preparándose por una colada de color variado y Kururi dejó el baño listo.

-¿No te has golpeado?-Shizuo aun agarrando a Izaya se puso de pie, el segundo negó con la cabeza.

-Por poco.-Concordó y con cuidado recorrieron el pasillo hasta donde dijo Izaya que estaba el baño.

-Aqui teneis.-La hermana menor de gafas les tendió la ropa limpia y un par de toallas grandes bien dobladas y aún calientes.

-No sabia que te habías mudado aquí.-Comentó el bartender al recibir el jabón de Izaya, este mismo pensó que Shizuo sonaba muy tranquilo y era alarmante, pues estaba en su presencia, su enemigo declarado.

-Desde hace…-No supo continuar, había perdido la cuenta, ¿Cuando fue que dejó el centro del bullicio?-Miró el suelo de baldosas en el que se reflejaba la bañera que ocupaba en esos instantes, al moverse derramó unos litros más.

-Unos años.-Prosiguió el Heiwajima desde el taburete, estrujaba la esponja exprimiendo el agua fría que aún tenía y que le erizaba la piel.

El Orihara se sorprendió, era verdad, había dejado el trabajo, no se había tomado unas vacaciones, eso era lo que estaba olvidando.

El mundo de tensión llena de seres humanos en toda su naturaleza cruel, los rodeos y la sangre fluir, el vivir frenético, y claro eso también incluía a Shizuo.

-¿Tanto?-Preguntó para sí, siguió con la mirada a Shizuo mientras este se metía también en la amplia bañera. -¿Qué fue lo último que te solté?-Quiso reírse Izaya pero el rostro sombrío de Shizuo no fue alentador. Cosa que le llevó a pensar algo. -Acabaste aqui porque pasó algo ¿Verdad?-Supo que acertó porque Shizuo se volteó al lado contrario, todo él.

-¿Y ti que te importa?-Poco a poco la mente de Izaya recordó el porqué había abandonado su vida, porque el rumbo que llevaba no le gustó, resumido a: Shizuo no era más que un humano. Izaya rió por lo bajo pero Shizuo se volteó cabreado ante esa risita.

-Ya recordé.-Shizuo enarcó una ceja viendo a Izaya echarse el pelo hacia atrás, viendo el jabón meterse en los ojos del ex-informante y frotarlos con demasiadas ganas, Shizuo tuve que pararle sosteniéndolo de las muñecas.

-¿Qué recordaste?-Izaya le clavó sus orbes en los suyos, pudiendo leer la curiosidad tan limpia que Shizuo todavía poseía.

-Que eres un humano igual que todos los demás. -El bartender lo dejó ir mientras fruncia el ceño y quiso dar por finalizada la conversación, mas Izaya siguió hablando. -Que perdí totalmente el interés en ese juego que Orihara Izaya había comenzado por mi, que solo hacía que quitarme años de vida y traerme tormentos.-Vio a Shizuo mirarlo con la típica expresión de incredulidad ante un truco de magia.

-Solo tu puedes hablar de ti mismo como si de una tercera persona se tratara.-Izaya estuvo de acuerdo y asintió sacando los codos fuera de la tina.

-¿Me contarás entonces qué pasó?-El castaño se mostró reacio pero antes el silencio que Izaya le brindaba y esa emoción en su espera, le hizo hablar.

-Fui abandonado.-El comienzo del relato fue llano, pero a medida que Izaya escuchaba, la voz de Shizuo fue delatando lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. -Yo, creí amar pero… Realmente todo se fue al traste, todas las ilusiones que construí, el futuro que planeamos juntos, quedó como si ninguno de nosotros dos nunca lo hubiera comentado.

A veces veo aquello que un dia hicimos y me quedo mirando el pasado, dándome cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí en ello.-Por un momento Izaya le pareció un buen espectador hasta que habló.

-Ya sabes…-Aun su voz le parecía molesta, pero no era como antaño.-Yo me siento fuera del mundo.-El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados. -Como si nunca hubiera sentido nada, ahora…-Miró a Shizuo.-Lo estoy sintiendo todo.-Pasó a mirar su reflejo en el agua, el cual distorsionó al moverla.-Y me odio en sumo grado.-Añadió con los dientes muy apretados.

-¿No amabas a todos los humanos?-Orihara le miró sin creer su pregunta. -¿Eso no te incluye a ti mismo?-Así que allí es donde el Heiwajima quería llegar.

-Cállate.-Izaya se dio cuenta también de que ambos evitaban nombrarse, a toda costa se trataban tan cercana mente para evitar ponerse la etiqueta llamada identidad personal.

Ni sobrenombres, ni insultos, impersonal y neutralidad total. -¿Qué nos pasó?-Shizuo estuvo de acuerdo con esa pregunta, lógicamente algo pasó.

-Nos jodimos.-Heiwajima miró sus manos, al ver las de Izaya cerca las tomó entre las suya para poder comparar los tamaños. Izaya encontró las suyas muy femeninas comparándolas con las del otro, se las cuidaba demasiado.

-¿Así que fuiste capaz de amar?-Shizuo le miró entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Y conmigo que tal?-

-Sabia que dirias algo parecido.-Izaya negó sin dejar de sonreír. -Tienes suerte de que haya perdido el norte.-Orihara se acercó más a Heiwajima y apoyó la espada en su pecho, volvió a colocar las manos sobre las de él y jugó con los dedos.

-¿Qué sería amarme a mi?-La voz de Izaya destilaba emoción pero no podía ver la sonrisa que intuya que tenía pintada allí.

-Más de lo mismo.-Izaya se sacudía como si se riera en silencio absoluto.

-Después de esto.-Si se refería a todo el asunto.-Pasarán cosas malas.-Aseguró dándose la vuelta, Shizuo no creyó pero tras haberlo besado, Izaya le miró muy seriamente. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo que nos destrozó, casi nos quita la vida entonces…-Eso deberían ser preguntas bien formuladas.

-Nuestra obsesión.-Respondió el bartender sabiendo muy bien cuales eran sus pensamiento en esos días. -Que casi nos matamos mutuamente.-La ira que nublaba su juicio todos los días.-

-Mi retorcido amor.-Dijo Izaya muy seguro de él mismo, antes de retirarse dio con esa inusual respuesta que puso su elaborado mundo interior, lleno de él mismo, boca arriba. -Celos, amargura, odio, miedo.-

-Miedo a morir.-Le siguió Shizuo tras mojarle la cabeza con el agua que contenían sus palmas juntas.

-Entonces deja que te ame.-Shizuo lo miró tratando de arrancarles las palabras a la fuerza.

-Nombrame.-Le pedía después en voz alta e Izaya se rehusó a mirarle.

-Si lo hago todo esto quedará destruido.-Shizuo quiso irse y el otro no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para impedírselo con palabras, lo paró físicamente con un abrazo.

-Si no soy así no soy aceptado. ¿Porque no puedo ser alguien más? ¿Porque si soy Heiwajima Shizuo no tengo derecho a ser amado? -Izaya lo rodeó y sujetó su rostro entre sus pálidas manos, se le veía cansado.

-Shizuo, yo lo hago.-Le garantizó con una pequeña sonrisa.-Aunque de una forma que nunca te agradó.-Shizuo quiso quedarse. -Shizu-chan perdió su preciada fuerza, yo perdí mi imparcialidad, mi rango de dios y sobretodo, el derecho a decir que no era humano.-Shizuo le miraba grabando el momento en su memoria para siempre. -¿Qué hay que recuperar?-Izaya reformuló su pregunta. -¿Qué queda para recuperar?.-

Al salir del baño ambas hermanas les esperaban sentadas, querían una explicación.

-Simplemente siento que todo esto no tiene sentido.-Dijo Shizuo de pie cuando los tres hermanos estaban tomando asiento en el sofá familiar.

-¿Iza-nii es cierto? ¿Volverás a tu trabajo?- Izaya asintió yendo al lado del bartender, lo tomó de la mano y besó su mejilla, después se puso al nivel de sus hermanas, de cuclillas frente las chicas preocupadas.

-¿Pero eso no fue lo que te destruyó?-El hermano palmeó la cabeza de ambas con suavidad.

-Regresaré a ser quién era porque nadie sabe que esto ha sucedido…-Nadie supo cuando Izaya dejó de serlo.

-¿Qué debo hacer yo?-Preguntó el bartender encontrándose solo de nuevo.

-Desaparecer.-

Izaya tuvo un estelar regresó a su trabajo, trayendo con él la mayoría de problemas, más de lo que él mismo quiso desear, con eso mató el aburrimiento que hubo y por haber.

Agradeció haberse encontrado con Shizuo en ese paraje en el que no dejó nunca de llover.

-¡Es un alivio Orihara-kun!-Izaya le miró sin ganas y con la boca seca.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobreviví?- Sonaba como si se estuviera lamentado.

-¡Claro! Aunque te tomó un par de años…-El Kishitani no parecía estar mintiendo.

-¿Quedé en coma?-El de gafas asintió sonriendo.

-¡Algo te ayudo a salir de ahí!-El médico ilegal sonaba muy emocionado, pero en parte tenía razón.

Recuerdo a Shizuo estar ahí, hablamos pero no recuerdo lo que me dijo.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Izaya, y apartando de un empujón entró Shizuo en la habitación del hospital, por la cara que puso, Izaya supo quién era el responsable de que se encontrarla ingresado en el hospital y que Shizuo no quería verle, sonrió para su adentros.

-¿Shizuo?- Kishitani estaba extrañado de ver a Shizuo aquí. -Pensaba que estarías trabajando.- Heiwajima negaba con la cabeza tratando de escapar pero Kishitani lo tenía agarrado con fuerza y el más alto no parecía poder librarse.

Shizuo perdió su fuerza.

-Shizuo y tú estuvisteis en coma, pero él despertó hace casi seis meses. -El Heiwajima le fulminó con la mirada queriendo que eso no se supiera.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-Pidió de pronto Izaya señalando a Shizuo y a él respectivamente.

Shinra se retiró con bastante entusiasmo, seguramente a ver la dullahan.

Shizuo quiso hablar antes que nadie.

-Por mi culpa ambos nos jodimos.-Izaya sintió que eso el más alto ya lo había dicho, al ver que quería seguir hablando Izaya lo alcanzó con su mano y lo acercó a él de un tirón. Le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento.-Soltó Izaya de la nada.-Perdón por haberte encerrado en ese paraje frío y lleno de agua.-Shizuo le entendió, porque él estuvo allí, bajo la lluvia durante mucho tiempo.

-Me dejaste entrar por cortesía.-Dijo Shizuo al saber de qué hablaba. -Pero no puedo ser querido, soy un monstruo. -Izaya hizo lo de entonces, Heiwajima notó las frías manos del moreno en su rostro y posteriormente los finos labios del informante.

-Que esto no se sepa.-Pidió entre beso y beso Izaya.-Desaparece, Shizuo.-

Se despidió de Izaya, pero fue cazado por la dullahan y su esposo en la cafetería, ellos le preguntaron por las cosas extrañas que decía Izaya, lo del paraje y todo eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Izaya?-Shizuo se situó entre el "Que esto no se sepa" y él "Desaparece", porque había omitido algo, no quiso escuchar aquellas palabras que lo habían empapado.

-Me dijo que me amaba.-Shinra escupió un poco de café, la jinete sin cabeza le limpio la cara con una suave pañuelo azul que traía el doctor ilegal en el bolsillo. -Realmente eso no tuvo ninguna gracia. -La dullahan le ofreció una bebida que se tomó demasiado rápido provocándole tos.

-[¿Y qué harás ahora?]-Shizuo estaba ya de pie.

-Desaparecer.-Y se encaminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia del hospital.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Shizuo? SI dice que te ama es porqué...-Pero el bartender se limitó a encender un cigarrillo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-[No creo que haya perdido la cabeza]-Ella amaba a ese doctor que seguía escrutando la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cetly, muy en el fondo me duele verlos así.-La dullahan le acariciaba el cabello con cura y amor. -En el momento que descubrieron su amor, ambos casi mueren.-

-[Es mejor no nombrarlo]-Abrazó a Shinra, lo espachurró entre sus brazos. -[A veces es mejor no ver]- Por que la Dullahan sabía de lo que hablaba, y había comenzado a odiar la lluvia, para más inri una tormenta que se acercaba a Ikebukuro.

FIN

* * *

 _Gracias por leer~_

 _Me disculpo por esta rareza, me gusta demasiado la lluvia y la nostalgia que lleva en ella._

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
